The tail of three sparklings and a father
by moshigal156
Summary: what happens when you mix melted protoform with an all spark fragment and some DNA from sentinel prime? A BUTT LOAD OF PRANKS,ADVENTURE AND cuteness?...
1. Chapter 1

Ok just wanna warn you this is my first fanfic no like no read .Let me ask you a question what do you get when you mix melted protofrom together with an all spark fragment and some of sentinel prime's DNA? A BUTT LOAD OF ADVENTUR AND TROUBEL THATS WHAT! I really can't help but laugh at the thought of sentinel being a dad it just sounds so funny. Sorry if the title sucks I'm not the best at coming up with title's I own nothing just my oc's witch are rivet,scooter and ricochet hope you enjoy no flames!

_Chapter 1_

**OH CRAP!**

Sentinel sighed it had only been a half an hour sense him and his crew had landed on earth and he al ready wanted to go back to cybertron. Sentinel hated earth and all its organics sentinel shuddered at the thought of being touched by one of those slimy beasts. Collecting his thoughts he entered the monitor room in the autobot base only to his dismay he found optimus at the monitor. Optimus who heard sentinel enter greeted him with a simple hellow and didi'nt look away from the monitor. Rather than waste his time telling that oil-stain to show more respect to elite-gard commander sentinel simply grunted and stalked off only to run into bulk head WATCH IT YOU DUMB AFT sentinel screamed. Sorry replied bulk head I didi'nt see you there and quickly ran off intent on getting out of the big blue mech's way. Pit-spawned glitch muttered sentinel he really needs to watch were he's going!. At that moment after sentinel finshed muttering to him self the alarm went off. Sentinel raced off to the monitor room to find out what the frag was going on. Well said jazz its with out a doubt an all spark ! yelled bumblebee LETS GO not so fast bumblebee optimus said you and ratchet are staying at the base. WHAT! Yelled bumblebee in dismay why do I have to stay with the docbot? whined bee ratchet who didi'nt like bee's aditude thumped him on the head and said NOCK IT OFF KID AND JUST FOLLOW HIS ORDERS! Bumblebee who was now rubbing the spot on his helm were ratchet hit him walked away grumbeling about how he never got to do anything right AUTOBOTS…TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! Optimus yelled and with that the autobots were off to retrieve the all spark fragment before the con's did.

After reaching the area where the all spark fragment was to the dismay of the autobots the autobots found that starscream and lugnut had already beaten them to it. Sorry autobot scum but finders keepers screeched starscream and laughd coldly as he went to put the all spark fragment in a protoform he was carrying in his arms but right before he did so optimus shot it out og his hand sending the protoform and the all spark fragment flying a few feet a WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH! Screeched starscream and shooting his laser at optimus. While optimus,bulk head and jazz took on starscream sentinel,jet fire,jet storm and prowl took on lugnut PUNY AUTOBOT FOOLS yelled lugnut YOU CANNOT STOP US FROM GETTING THIS ALL SPARKFRAGMENT BACK TO THE GOLORIOUS MEGATRON! He boomed. You be shutting up now yelled jet fire and attempted to blast him with his flame througher's only to miss him and hit the protoform instead melting it all over the all spark who finally put tow and two together and figured out he and lugnut stood no chance at winning this battle turned to lugnut and yelled LUGNUT RETREAT! And transformed and flew who didi'nt look happy at all turned to the autobots and yelled THIS IS NOT OVER AUTOBOTS! Before transforming and flying off to catch up with work team said optimus with a hint of pride in his voice lets get the all spark fragment and head back to the SO FAST OPTIMUS yelled sentinel as an elite gard officer I will grab the all spark his optics optimus sighed fine by me he said as sentinel stalked of to fetch the all spark fragment it was at that moment optimus noticed the the melted protoform that was coverinf the all spark fragment was glowing! SENTINEL DON'T GRAB THE- but his warning came to late as sentinel had al ready put a servo in the melted protoform to pick up the all spark fragment only to get a nasty shock in return. Sentinel let out a scream of pain and shock as he started other autobots could only watch with horror in their optics as sentinel continued to scream in pain until he blacked out.

Sentinel slowly onlined his optics to find he was in the med bay on the elite gard ship. LOOK shouted jet storm SENTINEL PRIME SIR IS WAKEING UP! Well don't crowd the bot give him some space snarled ! moaned sentinel what the fuck happened? Well said optimus you put a servo in the melted protoform to ge the all spark fragment you got a nasty shock and the melted protoform and all spark fragment turned into that said optimus pointing to a strange looking silver egg pod looking thing what the pit is that! Yelled sentinel we is having no ideas sentinel prime sir replied jet fire. But we will be finding out soon brother said jet storm. Alright we all had a long day lets all get some recharge said optimus with a yawn. Sounds good to me said jazz night every one!

**later that night…..**

The strange looking egg pod thing that had been put in a lab room behind some glass started glowing again. Until it started cracking and a small blue servo shot out of it as the egg pod thing stoped glowing another blue servo shot out of it and pried is way out to revile a small blue and gray sparkling with big blue optics. The small sparkling looked at all the thing that were around him wondering were he was until he heard another noise coming from the egg like pod. Another figure poked its head out and then left the egg pod to revile another small sparkling only it was a femme sparkling who looked almost just like sentinel prime with out the big chin,chest and sholders though. She had amazing sapphire optics that glowed like blue fire as she looked around at all her surroundings whoa! She breathed at that moment another sparkling came out of the pod that was bright orange and dark gray with shy sky blue optics. When he left the pod he hid behind his sisters leg fearful of his surroundings and quietly said w-w-were are we? I don't know said the femme but either way I'll protect the both of you she said proudly. At that moment jazz woke up having heard voices coming from down the hall and left his quarters to find out what was going on. When he reached the source of the noise witch he figured out had been coming from the room were they had put the egg pod thing. But what jazz saw next made his optics pop out of his head in the room were they had put the egg pod was three sparklings wandering around. There were two mech's and one femme and all three resembled (mostly the femme) only one bot he could think of. With that he activated his commlink and said uh….. you guys… we have a tiny problem here

All the autobots could do was gape in shock at the three sparklings that roamed around in the lab room. So you're telling me that when I put a servo in the melted protoform to pick up the all spark fragment not only did it shock me but it absorbed my DNA and created three new sparklings!? Sentinel asked in shock . Well it's the most logical reasoning we have said ratchet. The scans I ran all show that all three of the sparklings are healthy and….. theres no denying it sentinel the sparklings are yours. Sentinel nearly fainted me? A father? There is just so much wrong with that! Well SP I think you should go round the three of them up before they hurt them selves said jazz interrupting sentinels thoughts. Fine said sentinel faltly and walked over to the three sparklings. It was the femme who noticed sentinel first and when she did she put a big grin on her face plates and happily bounced up to him. HI! Who are you? For a few nano-clicks sentinel could'nt respond he was to mesmerized my her optics they were a rare shade of sapphire. They also seemed to glow like blue fire. Well sentinel replied at last after regaining his words I'm sentinel prime and I guess I'm supposed to be you're dad. The femme seemed to grin even more. I like the way that sounds she chirped HEY YOU GUYS COME OVER HERE NOW! She yelled over to her brothers. Sentinel was rubbing is audio receptors dang he thought for a sparkling femme she has quite the voice box. She yells louder than I do. Well said sentinel after the other two sparklings came over to join their sister. If you're going to stay with me you're all going to need names lets see he said while stroking his massive chin thoughtfully. I'm going to call you rivet he said pointing to the dark blue and light gray mech. I like said rivet with a big grin and I'm going to call you scooter he said to the bright orange and dark gray mech. Scooter smiled signaling he liked his new name. Finally sentinel turned to the femme I'm think I'm going to call you ricochet. The femme thought for a second before saying with a big grin on her face plates I LOVE IT! She squealed and jumped into his arms. I figured you would said sentinel with a slight grin. Come on lets go meet the rest of the crew said sentinel while he scooped up rivet and scooter. YAY! Squealed ricochet and hugged closer into sentinel I love daddy she squeaked. I love you to ricochet replied sentinel maybe this won't be so bad thought sentinel to him self and continued over to the other autobots to introduce his sparklings to the other autobots.

And that's a wrap! YAY I DID IT MAH FIRST CHAPTER TO MAH FIRST FANFICTION! . More jet twins and sparkling cuteness in the next chapter suggestions are welcome plz comment! And tell me if this story is worth continuing bye-bye! :D


	2. Introductions

Hi guys its me again :) Sorry I haven't updated this story for almost a month but my retarded little brother blake kept getting me grounded and I've had to do my costume for Halloween and I've had so much fucking home work! DX GGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! STUPID RETARDED LITTLE BROTHERS AND HOME WORK! DX well any ways more jet twins in this chapter some pranks and rivet,scooter and ricochet meet the rest of the autobots YAY! :D

**chapter 2**

_**Introductions**_

Sentinel had just entered the room that had the rest of the autobots in with ricochet snuggled close to his chest plates rivet sitting in the crock of his left servo and scooter trying to hide behind ricochet in his right servo. The jet twins who noticed sentinel first came running up to him and asked. Sentinel prime sir what are there names being?,are they being able to fly?,what are there alt forms being?,can we be showing them how to fly? Sentinel who was caught off guard by all the jet twins questions just stood there with a confused look on his face plates until ratchet finally told the jet twins to shut up and let sentinel talk or he threatened to through a wrench at them. That seemed to get the jet twins to shut up quick. But before sentinel could answer ricochet piped up with a big grin on her face plates and said Hi my names ricochet and these are my brothers rivet she said pointing at the bigger blue and light gray mech and my little brother scooter she said patting the bright orange and dark gray mech on the helm as scooter was still trying to hide behind ricochet. Sentinel who had finally recovered from the jet twins whirl wind of questions patted ricochet on her helm and said that's right sweetie before turning and sternly saying to the jet twins and the other autobots and said. And no they cannot fly and you will not show them how to fly and I do not know what their alt forms are yet. The jet twins looked slightly sad that ricochet and her brothers couldn't fly and that they couldn't show them how to fly but they didn't say anything because they didn't want to get hit by ratchets wrench of doom. AAAAAWWWWW whined ricochet why not? Sentinel turned his head to his daughter a gently said. Because you and your brothers can't fly so if you attempted to fly you would fall and hurt your selves. Oh. Said ricochet still looking a bit bummed. _Never thought I'd see the day sentinel was gentle with some bot. _Thought optimus. _Maybe this whole time what he needed to lighten up was to become a father. _**BBBBBBBEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW! BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOO OOWWWWWWWW! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed scooter. What's that loud noise! It's the alarm! Shouted optimus over the loud alarm. Another all spark fragment has been found! We'd best retrieve it before the decepticon's gat a hold of it. Can we go too? Asked ricochet looking up innocently at her father. No you can't go its to dangerous. AAAAAAWWWW whined ricochet. Bumble bee you stay here with ratchet and help watch ricochet and her brothers. WHY? Whined bee. Don't whine bumble bee we don't have time. I never get to have any fun muttered bee only to het hit in the head by one of ratchets wrenches. Bumble bee rubbed the dent in his helm and muttered a few cuss words as optimus and the others left to retrieve the next all spark fragment. I'm going to take a nap so KEEP IT QUIET! Yelled ratchet while bee complained some more and turned on the tv. Who dose he think he is. Hissed ricochet. All bossing bots around like that. I mean you saw the way he acted. Hissed ricochet. He was mean. But what can we do? Said rivet. Y-y-y-yeah said scooter. He's HUGE compared to us. Ricochet smirked and said. Don't worry I have a plan but we have to be quiet and fast or it won't work. She said as she pulled he brothers in to explain her plan

_**About an hour later….**_

Ricochet are you sure this is a good idea. Said rivet as he dipped his left servo into a bucket of green paint. I'm positive. Said ricochet as she dunked her servo into a bucket of yellow paint. I don't know. Said scooter as he dipped his servo into bucket of blue paint. We should get out of here before we get in trouble. I think scooter is right. Said rivet. We should scram before dad comes back and finds out what we did. FINE! Hissed ricochet let me put this last splat of paint on him she said as she put one last servo covered with pink paint on ratchet before jumping back and saying. He's finshed. Now lets make like a banana and split before he wakes up and daddy gets back and bumble finds out were gone. B-b-b-b-b-but what do we do asked scooter as he and his older siblings got rid of the evidence. W-w-w-we will get caught if we stay out in the open. Don't worry Lil' bro I got it covered said ricochet with a huge grin. We'll just convince bumble bee to play a game of hide and seek with us then hide until were off the hook. Ricochet you are the girl with a plan. Said rivet. Don't I know it said ricochet now lets go the sooner we hide the better.

_**Another hour later…**_

We're back yelled bulk head. Where are ricochet and her brothers? Hissed sentinel at bumble bee. If you lost them SO HELP I WILL- Relax sentinel replied bee. We're just playing hide and seek and right now its my turn to find ricochet and her brothers. Bumble bee had had just finished his sentence when an angry yell sounded clearly belonging to ratchet. Every body cracked up laughing when the old medic came stomping in covered from head to toe in different colors of paint. WHERE ARE THE LITTLE FRAGERS! Hissed ratchet. Sentinel stoped laughing and glared at ratchet. If you are saying that MY sparklings did this you are dead wrong. Well I did Not paint myself and bumble bee was probably watching tv any wy so that means the only bots on the ship the could have done this is ricochet and her brothers and I have a feeling this was ricochet's idea said the medic coldly. Just wait till I get my servo's on the little brats….. YOU WILL NOT TOCH THEM! Screeched sentinel. YOU PUT AS SO MUCH AS A DIDGET ON ANY ONE OF THEIR HEADS AND SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE THROWN IN THE STOCKAID FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Ratchet glared at sentinel for a long time before he sniffed and stalked off to wash of the paint muttering to him self about how sparklings behave these days. _Shit on a stick! Thought jazz. I've never seen sp act so serious about anything like that. I've also never heard him yell that loud._

_**Elsewhere in the ship….**_

Ricochet and her brothers laughed at the sight below them ratchet yelling and screaming, every body laughing. After ratchet staled off to clean him self off ricochet turned to her brothers and said. HAHAHA! We sure taught him a lesson. One he won' t for get any time soon. We even got pictures we can use as black mail later on if we need to. We sure did ricochet replied rivet. But next time let's be a bit more careful. We almost got caught a few times. W-w-w-w-when do you think we should come out? Asked scooter. Probably an hour or two later replied ricochet. For now lets celebrate VICTORY AGAINST THE DOC BOT! YEAH! Replied her brothers together.

**And CUT! That's a wrap folks again realy sorry about not updating for so long so to make up here are some short BIO's on ricochet and her brothers YAY! :D**

**First up Scooter: Scooter is the smallest and the shyest of the trio. Often stuttering when he speaks. But when he wants to be he can be brave and fight. But only when he or any one close to him is in danger. Scooter is like a little brother to his bigger siblings so he tries his hardest too keep up with what they do some times copying them. He looks up to ricochet with confidence she will find a way out of any current situation. He is colored mostly bright orange with some darker gray parts and wide, shy, sky blue optics**

**Next up Rviet: Rivet is the biggest of the trio and probably the most logic as he continues to try to keep his sister out of trouble. He dose not like to solve problems with violence. You could say he's more of a pacifist but when him or any of his friends or family is in danger he will attack. Rivet dose not approve of his sister's reckless, impulsive personality and often try's to convince her not to do certain things because he dose not want to see her get hurt or get in trouble. His colors are mostly deep, dark blue (much darker than sentinel prime's shade of blue) and some light gray in some spots and his optics are misty blue**

**And lastly we have Ricochet: Ricochet is shorter than rivet but taller than scooter making her the second biggest in the trio. Ricochet is reckless, impulsive, short tempered, cunning and so much more. Ricochet is like the leader in the trio usually taking charge when a problem comes a long and is often called the man with a plan. Out the three ricochet is the most like her father sentinel prime taking after his loud, cocky, impulsive, short tempered personality. Its often her smart mouth and rash actions that get her into trouble but she'll usually have a plan b , c, d, e, f and so on up her servo's making her a sparkling you don't want to mess with. Out of the trio she is the closest to her father doing her best to follow in his foot steps. Out of the three she looks most like her father sentinel prime she is colored just like sentinel prime the only differences are that the fact she doesn't have her fathers huge chin or his big, broad shoulders or even his wide chest. Her audio receptors are pointed at the ends and her finger tips are orange. But what realy gets you off guard is the color of her optic's. They are a intense dark shade of sapphire making her optic's look like blue fire when she's mad**

**And that's pretty much it now you know what the sparklings are like and what they look like so any one who dose DA can doodle them because I CAN'T! TTATT again so sorry about the late update try to up date sooner BYE-BYE!**


	3. play time and nap time

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry it took me solong to update. I've been so busy and I've had a bad case of lazyness DX so to say I'm sorry, heres chapter three. Special thanks to DuskWolfAtDawn who has agreed to draw Scooter, Ricochet and Rivet, U R AWESOME! Plz review and no flames plz! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

**Play time and nap time**

**Ricochet poked her head out of her and her brothers hiding spot, it had been two hours sense they had watched ratchet wake up and find him self covered with different colors of paint and argue with there father. Ricochet grined and turned toher brothers."Okay you guys the coast is clear, we cancome out now." Scooter bit his lip. "A-a-a-a-are you s-s-sure ricochet?" Ricochet smiled cockily at her insecure brother. "I'm positive little brother, besides, we can't stay in here all day. Now lets go!"With out anouther word ricochet jumped out of their hiding place followed by rivet, leaving scooter to leave last. "Come on scooter youcan't stay up there forever! We gotta find daddy before 1. he blames bee for all this and dose something to him. And 2. He starts getting worried!" "O-o-o-okay ricochet." Scooter jumped downfrom the hiding spot and shyly looked around as if expecting ratchet to apear out of no where and start chasing him and his brother and sister. Ricochet took off down the hall before anouther word was said. "Come on! We gotta- OOF!" Ricochet stopped her sentence short when she ran straight into the blue pede of her father that she failed to notice. Sentinel grunted in surprise when he felt something collide with his pede followed by an OOF and looked down to see his daughter sitting on her aft rubing her helm with her brothers not far behind. "Ricochet! Are you okay?" "I'm okay rivet." Ricochet looked up and met the optics of her father. "Hellow daddy, we were just looking for you." Sentinel smiled slightly before gently picking up ricochet and her brothers. "Funny, I was looking for you were you three?" Ricochet folded her sevos and pouted at her fathers stern tone."Gee daddy we were playing hide and seek with bee. Didn't he tell you that?" "Yes he did tell me, but ricochet if you're gonna play that game and if two hours go by and no one finds you, you need to come out. The three of you scared me, I thought I lost the three of you." Ricochet grined sheepily and rubed the backof her helm."Heh, sorry daddy we didn't mean to scare you." Sentinel smiled at at the apologetic look in his daughter's optics, before giving her and her brothers a loving squeez."Its okay, just don't do it again okay?" Ricochet snuggeled deeper into sentinel's chest plates. "Okay daddy." Sentinel smiled warmly and walked off holding his three sparklings as close to him as possible. With full intentionto get them refuled before they did any thing else. After getting ricochet and her brothers refuled(It was a difficult chalenge due to the fact that ricochet didn't want to hold still.) Ricochet look up inocently at sentinel. "Daddy can we go play with jetfire and jetstorm?" "Alright, but you are not to try to learn how to fly, okay?" Ricochet squealed. "Okay! Come on you guys lets go play with jetfire and jetstorm!" Ricochet ran off to find the twin jets with scooter and rivet close behind. Sentinel smiled as he watched them run off before picking up a data pad, chuckeling to him self. "Something tells me that there gonna need a nap in a while." Ricochet bounced up happily to the jet twins, grining like a child in a candy shop. "Hi jetfire,hi jetstorm." The jet twins returned her happy smile. "Hellow ricochet, how are you being?" Ricochet smiled even more. "I'm great! Wanna play?" Jetfire and jetstorm clasped their hands togerher in delight. "Oh yes! We is wanting to play with you, right brother?" "Right brother,what is you wanting to play?" Ricochet jumped up and down. "Lets play tag! Lets play tag!"At this point the jet twins started to jump up and down too. "YAY! We is loving the game tag!" Ricochet stopped jumping long enough to tap jetfire's foot. "Good because you're it!" Ricochet, scooter, rivetand jetstorm ran away from jetfire laughing as he chased them."Be watching out brother, I am getting you!" Jetstorm squealed as jetfire tagged him before running off. "Brother is being it!" ricochet cackeled. "HAHA! Bet you can't catch me jetstorm!" "Hehe, You is being wrong ricochet! I am catching you and then you will be being it!" Ricochet squealed and ran faster to avoid getting tagged by jetstorm,and thats what they did for the next three hours, chasing each other around and squealing before they all colapsed into a pile laughing and exausted. "HAHAHAHA! That was fun!" "You is being right ricochet,that was being fun!" Ricochet laughed some more brfore letting out a loud yawn. "It would seem I arrived right on time." Sentinel stepped out from around the corner with a slight grin on his face."Sentinel prime sir! We were haveing fun and playing tag with ricochet and her brothers!" "I know I heard you all laughing. And now its time for ricochet and her brothers to take a nap." Imeadiantly sentinel got a familliar reply from them all. "AWWWWWWW!" "Don't AWWWWWW! me, now come on." Releculantly, ricochet, scooter, and rivet walked up to their fatch and allowed him to pick them up. "But daddy were not tired." Ricochet yawned at the end of her sentence. Sentinel smiled at this. "Yes you are, come on you'll feel great after a quick nap." By the time sentinel reached his quarters, scooter and rivet had fallen into recharge and ricochet was was almost recharging, gently sentinel layed scooter and rivet down on his berth before giving ricochet a loving squeez and lating her down next to her brothers. "Have a nice nap ricochet." "Okay daddy." And with that ricochet rolled over and fell into recharge. Sentinel watched his sparklings recharge for a minuet before leaving his quarters for his afternoon patrol**

_**About four hours later...**_

**Slowly, ricochet, scooter and rivet on lined their optics and rubed the recharge out of them before jumping off the berth and runing out of sentinel's quarters, intent on finding jetfire and ricochet spoted ratchet in deep recharge on the couch. Imeadiantly, a naughty thought poped into her mind as she urged her brothers to follow her. Rivet saw right way where she was going and backed up. "Ricochet NO! this isn't a good idea." "OH! don't be such a cyber-wuss! This is just a small prank. Whats could go wrong?!" "Ummm let me think. Oh I know! we could get caught and get in big troulble!" Ricochet made her infamous dead panned face. "Fine. Its okay, I understand that you're to SCARED to do this." Rivet huffed with indignatation. "I'm not scared!" "Prove it!" "Okay! I'll do this stupid prank with you, but if we get caught and anything bad happens, I'm blaming you." Ricochet shrugged. "Good, you can also blame me when things work out perfectly. Now come on! Ratchet isn't gonna stay in recharge for ever!" Quietly, the trio snuck up on ratchet. Rivet crouched down and gave his sister a boost. Quietly, ricochet filled the servo that was hanging off the couch, with cool whip before pulling out a feather and tickeling ratchet's nose. The reaction was imeadiant. just like ricochet planned, the servo that was filled with cool whip came up on to his face covering his face with coolwhip and waking him up. Ricochet and her brothers ran from ratchet as he chased them down the halls, swearing loudly. Luckily for the trio sentinel just got back from patrol, so they ran and jumped right into the safety of his sevos just as ratchet was rounding the corner. "ALL RIGHT GIVE ME THE LITTLE FRAGERS!" Sentinel narowed his optics angerly and tightened his grip on ricochet and her brothers. "First off NO. Seconed who are you to tell an elite gaurd officer what to do?!" Ratchet growled. "They woke me up from my napby putting coolwhip on my face!" Sentinel sneered."Theres more important things to worry about other then your nap and MY sparklings did NOT do this, so unless you wanna spend the remaing stellar cycles youhave in the stockaid for attempting to harm the childrenof an elite gaurd officer, I SUGJEST YOU GO AWAY AND LEAVE MY SPARKLINGS ALONE!" Ratchet stared at sentinel for a long time before sniffing and stalking off swearing all the way down the hall. Sentinel growled. "What nerve!" He glanced down to see scooter, ricochet and rivet snuggeled up close to him in a frightened matter. Imeadiantly his hard gaze dissapeared and was replaced with a look of worry. "Are you three okay?" Ricochet looked up at sentinel."Were okay daddy, ratchet just scared us thats all." Sentinel narowed his optics."Okay but if he try's ANYTHING like that again. You come get me and I'll take care of it!" Ricochet smiled happily and snuggeled closer to sentinel's chest. "Okay daddy." Sentinel smiled and heald ricochet and her brothers closer tohim before walking off to the monitor tocheck in with cybertron and let themknow about his three new sparklings**

**YAY! I'M DONE! Sorry this is a short chapter, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer in the future okay. Also once again special thanks to DuskWolfAtDawn, YOU ROCK! Back to the story. How dose ultra magnus and the rest of cybertron take the news that sentinel has sparklings? And will ricochet and her brothers stop tormenting ratchet? Find out in the next chapter. Plz review and no flames plz! THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE! p.s. I got a little lazy close to the end so sorryif youget confused. FAIL! TTATT**


End file.
